


Give it to Me

by overTheMoonturtle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cum Play, M/M, OiHina Week, Public Sex, Sexting, Slut Shaming, face fucking, hinted Bisexual hinata and oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overTheMoonturtle/pseuds/overTheMoonturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata goes for a night out and meets someone unexpected. </p><p>Or</p><p>Basically just 3k smut and 2k plotish</p><p>For OiHina week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give it to Me

Warnings: Public sex, bathroom sex, cum play, slut shaming, sexting(ish), face fucking,

|•|•|•|•|•|•|

 

    Hinata puffed out his cheeks at the bouncer who had his driver's licence in hand. The toner man couldn't believe that Hinata was actually twenty and because of that he had asked for proof. The bouncer handed him his licence back to which Hinata quickly pocketed. “Fine. This seems real. Go ahead.” The man stepped aside so the ginger could go through. The smaller made a face at the man before walking through the dark door.

 

    With each step closer down the narrowed hall the sound of music and people grew louder. He finally made a stop at a black curtain that reached the floor. He reached a shaky hand to pull the fabric back immediately taking in an excited breath.

 

    Hinata gawked at the inside as he pushed away a black curtain that led to the entrance. The bass of the music pulsed beneath his feet making his chest do little flops of nervousness and joy. Flashy multicolored lights flashed throughout the area and overcrowded bodies.

 

    Hinata gulped and fully stepped inside the club. He took in the smell of smoke and sweat. Neither of which he wasn't accustomed too. This was something he was met with nearly everyday. As he did have a chain smoking coach as well as the fact that he was also a professional volleyball player.

 

    He and all of his teammates practically stayed together since graduating from high school. Though not everything was exactly the same. Sugawara and Daichi got together and even Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. It was to be expected however, as nearly everyone could tell that there was something going on. Well besides Kageyama and Hinata himself. Although what nobody expected at all was Yachi and Kikyo being a couple.

 

    Hinata shook his head at his thoughts and briefly took in the people that were on the dancefloor thinking that he would like to dance later. After getting a drink of course. He made a beeline towards a small bar which was luckily not that crowded. There were three empty stools available. He made a move to the one that wasn't next to anyone. As soon as he sat down the bartender came up to him with an empty shining glass. “What'd ya like kid?”

 

    Hinata felt his brow twitch, but nevertheless answered the man. “Glass of chuhai please.” The bartender nodded and turned to fix his beverage right away. While the man dealt with that Hinata took out his phone to see a text notification. He turned on his phone to see that it was a text from Kenma.

 

From: Kozume Kenma

Subject: Tonight

Please be safe Shouyou, Kuroo and I will come if you need us.

 

    Hinata smiled at his phone as he read off the message. He texted Kenma back as he finished reading his friend's text. He heard the click of his glass being sat down in front of him as he stared down at his phone.

 

From: Hinata Shouyou

Subject: Tonight

Don't worry Kenma I will!!!! You and Kuroo need to have a nice time together though (; !!!

 

    Kenma had said this morning that Kuroo, his boyfriend, had asked him on a date tonight at a fancy restaurant. And Hinata didn't want to have his friend worry about him when it was his special night. He chuckled as he imaged Kenma blushing at the message Hinata sent.

 

From: Kozume Kenma

Subject: Tonight

Thxs kid me 'nd Kenma will certainly have a good time later(;

Ps. Though u can always call if ur in trouble

 

    The ginger rolled his eyes and smiled at the message from Kuroo. As he was about to text back his phone began to vibrate nearly a few seconds later.

 

From: Kozume Kenma

Subject: Tonight

Shouyou! Anyways, don't accept anything from strange men…or women, okay? And don't go home with strange people.

 

From: Hinata Shouyou

Subject: Tonight

Of course Kenma!!! Later then, I'll text you when I get home :D

 

    A short replay of, ‘you better’ came after that. Hinata finally put his phone back in his pocket. And reached to take a sip of his cool drink. The cool bitter liquid trailed down his throat and into his stomach leaving behind a hot trail. He turned around on his stool to scan his eyes around the club.

 

    Hinata came out to this club deciding that for once in his life he should take a break from volleyball. He didn't tell anyone about where he was tonight simply because tonight he was looking to have a good time, preferably by himself. The only that knew was Kenma and Kuroo. Hinata felt frisky and wanted to solve it by finding a stranger, since he has been holding it in for nearly a week. After his drink was nearly finished, Hinata put some change on the counter and pushed himself away from the bar to move to the dance floor.

 

    He made his way near a few other people who were also occupying themselves in dancing. He took in a deep breath then exhaled it through his nose. He slipped his eyes shut and thrusted his hips with the heavy beat that went through the club. It pulsed through his entire body and made his heart feel like it was beating fast. He slid his arms up over his body and twirled around. Hinata circled his hips successfully getting lost in the music.

 

    He tilted his head back and twirled his hands back down to run down along his neck and pectorals. Hinata let out a soft sigh as his nipples hardened. He continued further down to ghost his hand over his crotch. He lifted his hands back up over his head to once again twirl his hips. Hinata heard a whistle somewhere nearby which encouraged him to continue.

 

    He brought his hands back with one held in front of his face with a finger laying teasingly at his lips. He moved the other to rub at his left pectoral. He took in a sharp breath when he felt a strong grip at his hips along with a warmth at his neck. He didn't turn his head around to see who now grinding their body against his. Hinata brought his arms behind him to tangle his fingers around, surprisingly, soft and silky hair. Finally, his plan was a success.

 

    Hinata moved his hips back far enough to meet with the small bulge of the stranger's waist. In return the person slid a hand at the waistband of Hinata's black skinny jeans. The obviously taller person moved their head down to trail a wet  tongue at the smaller male's pale neck right on Hinata's pulse point.

 

    The ginger made a small sound of appreciation and grinded harder against the other's crotch. “Ah Shorty-chan is a naughty boy.” Hinata opened his eyes wide and ceased in his movements as the voice above him spoke out. “Aw I didn't tell you to stop, now did I Shrimpy-chan?" Somewhat hesitantly Hinata began to once again move against Oikawa. “That's better.” He brought his fingers out from teasing the ginger's waistband to trail up inside the other's shirt.

 

    Hinata brought his head back to lay against elder male's. “Grand K-king!?” His face flushed in embarrassment at the look spared his way by the male.

 

    “You're still calling me that?” Oikawa led a cold finger to circle around Hinata's navel.

 

    Hinata stuttered with his words before proceeding, trying to ignore the finger that made a trail of warmth heat up inside him. He gathered up the courage to give out a with reply. “You have no room to talk.”

 

    Oikawa gave a withering look to Hinata, which did indeed scare him although he didn't back down.  “I guess you're right…little guy.” He trailed off with a smirk. He used his free hand to rest right in front of Hinata's crotch and with that pushed the boy's ass against his own. Oikawa lent down to nip at Hinata's red ear. “What are you doing here dressed up like this?”

 

    “Grand King…” The ginger whispered out really to no one, Oikawa simply ignored him.

  

    “You were just looking for a fuck weren't you?” The elder male's breath tickled Hinata's beet red ear.

 

    “N-no—” Hinata gasped and gulped when sharp teeth bite down on his soft earlobe.

 

    “Don't you know lying is bad, Shrimpy-chan?” He talked purposely into the ginger's ear before once again biting down on his earlobe, this time followed by some sucking.

 

    “A-ah Grand King…” Hinata could feel himself grow hard under Oikawa's ministrations. He began panting when those teeth nibbled along side his neck.

 

    “How 'bout we take this somewhere else little guy?” The hand drifted away from his stomach along with the teeth. Hinata turned to stare at the handsome form that was Oikawa. The taller was already walking ahead to somewhere near the back. Hinata followed after him almost in a daze.

 

    He was led to a black painted door that was peeling off showing the gray underneath. The brown haired male pushed the door back not even bothering in keeping it open for Hinata. When the smaller pushed open the door he could smell a strong scent of bleach and other cleaning detergents. He could only catch a glimpse of the white walls and white tiled floor before having hands take ahold at his arms in a rough manner.

 

    Hinata was pushed back roughly against the cold wall which he could feel through the thin fabric of his shirt. He arched his back at the coolness. His mouth was immediately assaulted by smooth lips pressing against his own slightly chapped ones. Hinata let out a wail when those sharp teeth dug into his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to be protruded be a warm tongue right after.

 

    Everything about the kiss was slick and wet and messy. It seemed that neither of them cared. Their tongues clashed together with fever. Hinata moaned and writhed all throughout while Oikawa made little to no sound. Oikawa pulled his tongue out to suck on the ginger's much smaller one.

 

    Hinata pulled back panting against the wall. Oikawa took this moment to take a hold of Hinata's small wrist and drag him to the last stall. Once again he was pushed roughly against a cold wall. He stared up at Oikawa's brown orbs before making up his mind about something. Hinata moved forward with a whispered, “Grand King,” on his tongue.

 

    He kissed at Oikawa's covered chest, the black fabric was a hindrance but it wasn't where Hinata's destination was. He kissed all the way down to the waistline of Oikawa's blue jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped the pants with them immediately sliding off Oikawa's leg to pool around his ankles. “Ohh so Shrimpy-chan is going to be sucking Oikawa-san off?”

 

    The brown haired man's voice didn't even change in tone, besides it being just a little more mirthful than earlier. Hinata looked up to see the man's brow raised with a nasty smirk upon his face. “Shrimpy-chan is a certainly a naughty boy.” His smirk widened as he fisted Hinata's hair and brought the boy's face to force it onto his crotch.

 

    Hinata could feel himself grow even harder as the hot musky scent of Oikawa's wafted by him. His whole team would be ashamed of him to see Hinata down on his knees like this and Kageyama would most certainly be pissed. Hinata inhaled strongly and coddled against the other's bulge. Well it's not like that mattered right now. They wouldn't know.

 

    Hinata mouthed over the black fabric right at the base where Oikawa's cock would be. Above a small sigh was made as Oikawa shifted to lean against the stalls. “That's a good boy, just like that now.” He ran a hand through Hinata's hair in an almost caring gesture, but this was Oikawa. No one like him could care. He was like the devil inside an angels body.

 

    Hinata licked and licked until the briefs became soaked in his saliva. He curled his two index fingers over the elastic and pulled them down at Oikawa's thick thighs. The man's length nearly hit Hinata in the face. It was certainly impressive. No wonder men and women swooned over the man all the time. Hinata could feel himself grow a bit jealous, he wish he was big. Tall people really just made him angry. Being blessed in all the good places.

 

    Oikawa tightened his grip on Hinata's hair painfully when the one kneeling moved to lick around his base. Hinata whimpered but continued to lick while inhaling the smell of Oikawa. The man was hard but still a bit placid. That had to be fixed. Hinata reached up to hold the middle of the man's thick cock. Above him Oikawa sighed again a look of contentment on his face.

 

    Hinata repeatedly licked at the hardness while stroking the man from base to tip. He could feel the other finally become fully hard within his tight grasp. Oikawa moved his hands to place at nape of Hinata's neck. He forced Hinata's face at his proudly standing cock. And with his other hand he took of himself and rubbed his tip at Hinata's cheek and rubbed it at Hinata's lips.

 

    “Mmf,” Hinata made a noise of embarrassment as his cheeks colored themselves red. Slightly his opened his mouth and averted his eyes. Soon his small mouth was forced open wide by the size of Oikawa's cock. It made its way to the back of his throat before pulling back to rest again at his lips. Hinata made a choking noise and held onto Oikawa's strong thighs.

 

    “Shit, no wonder Tobio-chan keeps you around.”  Oikawa moaned softly as he barged his way into the back of Hinata's soft wet mouth. The ginger scowled up at Oikawa but ignored his comment. And instead sucked at the impeding force that kept fucking his throat. He tried relaxing his throat to take more of Oikawa in. Although it was hard to do when the man kept face fucking him.

 

    After a bit, Hinata was able to relax his throat and fully accept Oikawa. The brown haired male finally stopped thrusting to allow Hinata to pleasure him. The ginger swirled his small tongue around the hard cock tasting the musk and saltiness. He swiped his tongue across the head tasting just a small amount of pre-cum. Oikawa made quiet groans with every movement Hinata's small mouth made. Hinata swirled his tongue over the head before putting his mouth fully over the crown. Hinata moved away to kiss at the crown. Oikawa chuckled and moaned when the ginger kissed the slit of his erect cock followed by a slurping sound.

 

“Fuck you're a cock slut,” Oikawa said with his voice slightly slurred. He lightly thrusted his hips into the warm mouth. “You'd be a slut for anyone. Wouldn't you?” Around his cock a whimper was made that sent small vibrations. He watched Hinata pull off and mouth at the tip slipping his tongue between the slit of his cock. Oikawa groaned out and tightened a hand in Hinata's hair. The other's suckling was noisy and messy, but it was also lewd and sexy. Oikawa grinned and pulled out his smartphone from his shirt pocket. Unknowingly, as Hinata had his eyes closed while sucking off Oikawa, the setter snapped a few pictures of Hinata sucking him off. He sent them to 'Stupid Kouhai' via a multimedia email followed by a, ‘I c y u keep him ;3’

 

    Hinata moved one hand off of Oikawa's leg to fiddle with the man's balls. Oikawa let out a groan between gritted teeth and slipped his phone back into his shirt pocket. “You do this for the whole team, don't you?” Hinata looked up at that narrowing his eyes and shaking his head, as best as he could as his mouth was fully and completely stuffed. Hinata growled and bobbed his head faster his tongue pressed hard against the man's pulsing cock. The vibrations went through Oikawa sending him close over the edge. The small middle blocker drew back some to trace the vein on the underside of the brown haired man's cock.

 

    “Yeah that's right. You act like slut for everyone hmm.” He began moving forward again into the mouth as small fingers rubbed at his testes harder. Hinata's mouth  was now starting to hurt, Oikawa needs to hurry up. Luckily for Hinata the other was close to cuming. His pre-cum is starting to flow out more and more with Hinata sucking it all up. Hinata buried his face nose deep in pubic hair and works his mouth more around Oikawa.

 

    Hinata pulls off and drags his lips over Oikawa's cock. Hinata closes his mouth around it more and drags his teeth over the man's cock lightly, not enough to hurt. The setter grunts and snaps his hips forward his flesh connecting with Hinata's face with his cock going down deep in Hinata's small throat. Oikawa's cock was hot and swollen, fucking ready to bust. Hinata traced the veins and hollowed his mouth sending lewd slurping sounds. Oikawa could feel himself nearing. He pulled out of Hinata's mouth his cock hung heavy and wet. He brought his hand down and with just a couple jerks he came over Hinata's face with a loud groan.

 

    Oikawa panted and leant his head back. His cock was getting cold and he wanted it to be stuffed into something much, much warmer. Hinata stood up on shaky legs taking his pants and boxers off quickly not even caring about the filth and trash on the floor. He went over to the toilet shutting it closed before settling up on it. He scooped the warm cum off his face with two fingers and moved his hand behind him. Oikawa watched Hinata, with his phone already pulled out and taking a small video. He recorded Hinata pushing his cum coated fingers around his little asshole, slicking it up nice and wet up. Oikawa felt himself gulp at the sight.

 

    Hinata moaned out load as he slipped a finger inside himself. He clenched around himself and pushed back on his finger slightly. Oikawa now fully behind Hinata, as he stopped recording and already sent it to the same person as he did a while ago. “God damn you are a damn good slut, Shrimpy-chan.” He took ahold of Hinata's face and also scooped some cum off. He slipped a cum covered finger at Hinata's asshole where the ginger's one finger already filled.

 

    Oikawa slipped the finger around the boy's anus feeling the slickness of it. He inched a finger forward slipping it next to Hinata's finger. Slowly he eased it inside the boy feeling up the warmth. Hinata opened up so easily, something that Oikawa took a notice to. “You're a dirty whore, little one. Just how many cocks and pussies do you take in a day?” Hinata gasped and moaned when Oikawa forced his finger in all the way.

 

    “I ahah d-don't…” He clenched his ass around his and Oikawa's finger pleading for the man to hurry up and quit fucking talking already.

 

    “Oh is that so? Now now don't lie.” Oikawa pushed down on Hinata's anus with his middle finger. He watched the boy open up, again way too easily. “Did you take Tobio-chan's? Or that loud mouth baldy?” Oikawa grinned and clicked his tongue when Hinata clenched around him. “Or did you just let the entire team take your little ass? What about Nekoma's little setter and captain?”

 

    Hinata faced around finally getting fed up with Oikawa. “Shut up already you bastard!” His face was flushed in either embarrassment or anger, perhaps maybe even both.

 

    Oikawa paused then chuckled. “Seems like I hit a nerve. Fine." He continued to slip his two fingers in alongside Hinata's. Hinata pulled his own finger out when the setter was about to put in another. When Oikawa put a third finger inside, Hinata moaned out in pain. Oikawa don't stop in his movements though  It was unbelievably warm inside the boy and Oikawa couldn't wait to get inside the said male. To just pound the shitty brat completely fucking senseless. He might, just might possibly, still hold a grudge over Karasuno and especially Hinata for defeating his team back in high school during premililes. Oikawa felt himself frown at the thought. They shouldn't have won. It was just a fluke. Aobajosai should have been the winners.

 

    Oikawa clenched his teeth in anger and curled his fingers inside Hinata which made the young male whine out loud. He relentlessly finger fucked the boy getting loud cries. “Gra-Grand Kinggg,” Hinata felt saliva pool up at the back of his throat which his swallowed down. He raised his arms up shakily to place on the white wall in front of him. He could feel the thick fingers inside of him twist and turn. They scissored open his insides impossibly wide. Hinata clenched around them knowing what would soon be coming next.

 

    He couldn't stop moaning out loud, it just felt so amazing and euphoric. Oikawa was certainly good at doing was he does. The setter curled his fingers and went deeper inside of Hinata suddenly getting a much louder moan.

 

    “Looks like I found your little fuck spot.” Oikawa grinned, not even close to looking nice. He slipped his fingers out and rub Hinata's ass before releasing it. Oikawa spit in his hand and took ahold of his cock stroking it till it got nice and wet. He pushed his crown up against Hinata's slightly gaping ass, teasing and circling around it, but not pushing in

 

    Hinata whimpered and turned his head back to look at Oikawa. His cheeks were red with large crystal clear brown eyes with the touch of honey in them. “Please Grand King, I'm ready. I want you inside of me, fucking me,” Oikawa blinked at Hinata then smirked.

 

    “Whatever you say, Chibi-chan.” Oikawa pushed forward sinking inside of Hinata slowly all the way to the hilt. Both let out extended moans at the feeling. Oikawa pulled out nearly all the way then thrusted back in just as quickly. The middle blocker let out a loud cry of surprise and clenched himself purposely around the brown haired setter. He paused in movement, purposefully teasing and rolled his hips against Hinata's ass getting a quiet moan.

 

    Oikawa admired the warmth around him. It felt good nearly comfortable. Hinata was also tight but not unbearably so. Almost like it's been already used a bunch of times before. Hinata moved forward then push backed suddenly sending a large ‘smack’ through the bathroom. The sound went down both of their cocks. Oikawa growled becoming fueled by his carnal desires to fuck and fuck and fuck. To leave the little ginger bastard in a pool of both of their cum. To see the unbound and filthy little slut wanting more of Oikawa. More of everything.

 

    He fucks into Hinata nearly animalistic, growling and grunting as he relished in the loud cries Hinata made. The middle blocker just lets Oikawa take control and dominate him. He pushes back against the brunette with every thrust inside of him. Oikawa's brutal pace forced out loud cries of bliss from the small male below. The cock inside him was hot and heavy. It repeatedly fucked him in earnest. Behind him, Oikawa reached a hand into his shirt pocket to take a video of himself fucking Hinata.

 

    He angled his camera to where his cock pounded into Hinata's soft little ass. He kept it there for at least five seconds before moving his phone up to record the whole backside of Hinata's body. Once again he sent them all via email to the same person. Oikawa texted a happy face emoji along with a winky face before sending the videos.

 

    Oikawa put his phone up and parted Hinata's ass cheeks apart. He stopped and bent down far enough so he could spit right on his cock where it was connected with Hinata's ass. “Graaand Kinnng!” Oikawa pushed back into Hinata a large lewd squelch came with the movement. Hinata wanted so much more from Oikawa. He wanted to continuously be fucked and pounded by the man. He didn't want it end, it was to good.

 

    “You're taking me in so well. Tight and deep. You were made to be a whore, Shrimpy-chan.” Overall, Oikawa sounded breathless yet his voice was rough and dark with lust.

 

    “Ahh n-not a wh-whore!” He pushed back harder against Oikawa with wet squelching and smacking around the room.

 

    “Then what are you?” Hinata's brain went dead. He knew exactly what the man wanted him to say.

 

    “I-I'm the Grand Ki-King's whore!”

 

    Oikawa grinned devilishly. “Tha-That's fucking right,”

 

    The setter brought his hands up from Hinata's hips to take ahold of his orange hair tightly. “Ahhh ple-please Grand King…har-harder!” Oikawa huffed and moved one hand away from Hinata's hair to take ahold of the middle blocker's pale leg. He bent the leg around his waist, successfully making the ginger open up wider. Oikawa changed the angle of his thrust hitting the boy's prostate dead on.

 

    Hinata screamed and tightened around the man. He felt the other's cock twitch and pulse inside him making Hinata all the more turned on. Oikawa watched as his cock was swallowed by the boy's pale ass. It was enticing to look at. He groaned and snapped up and just pounded fucking harder into Hinata. The ginger gave another loud scream of ecstasy and just took the ramming, as he could not move much at all anymore as his leg was settled at Oikawa's naked waist.

 

    Hinata whimpered, his neglected cock finally feeling the need to be touched. No longer able to be ignored. The roots of his hair was starting to feel painful so that gave a good excuse in itself for Hinata's cock to be touched. “Grand King, tou-touch my cock, please mhn!”

 

    Oikawa rolled his eyes and moved his hand from orange hair to the small throbbing cock. He covered almost all of it with his palm. Hinata was a shorty in every area. Oikawa moved his hand over Hinata's cock with the same pace as he fucked the boy. He grunted as he felt the middle blocker's warm ass tighten even more around him.

 

    The brown haired male could feel his own stomach heat up with warmth signalling the onslaught of his closeness. And just at the same time he could feel a multitude of vibrations at his chest. Seems like the receiver of his videos and photos saw them finally after an hour. Oikawa simply ignored them and continued to fuck Hinata. Well he tried to ignore it, but the vibrating of his phone went straight down his chest and into his cock making him unwillingly moan.

 

    It seemed as though both of them were teetering on the edge of cuming. They both had to finish, for the need to release was strong. Listing to Hinata moan along with his phone vibrating set him off. He came forcefully inside Hinata. His warmth touching the middle blocker's sweet spot and spraying every inch of his insides.

 

    Hinata cried out tightening around Oikawa forcing the man to stay inside. He fucked himself against the elder milking the man of his juice. Oikawa was extra sensitive and limp inside Hinata, and the little fucker knew this and just used him. Finally, the ginger came with a loud, “Grand King!” at his tongue. He sprayed Oikawa's hand and toilet seat below. He loosened around Oikawa allowing the man to pull out.

 

    Oikawa once again pulled out his smartphone ignoring the twenty-eight missed calls and one hundred and thirty-six messages. He took a picture of the cum flowing out of Hinata's worn out hole and sent it to, ‘Stupid Kohai’ under the picture Oikawa sent a text saying, ‘Chibi-chan is a great fuck, now i c y u keep him lol’ immediately after he got a boatload of texts all of which he waited to look at later.

 

    Oikawa turned to pull his briefs and pants back on. He stared back at Hinata who was shakily reaching for his own undergarments that laid on the trash filled floor. “I gotta get going now. See you later Shrimpy-chan.” Oikawa left the stall, the door banging behind him.

 

    Hinata rolled his eyes and reached into his pants to check the time on his flip phone. It was one in the morning. Thankfully, this club closed at four. Hinata limped out of the bathroom and the club getting a few knowing look from some strangers.

 

•|•|•|•|•|•|•|

 

    Later on after Oikawa took a shower, he scrolled through the messages he received laughing out loud at each and every single one of them. Eventually Iwaizumi banged the wall next door with a loud, ‘Shut the fuck up idiot!’ Oikawa huffed and looked at his messages this time laughing into his hand. Once he read through all of them, he deleted them along with the missed calls.

 

    He bit into his blanket as he listened to the voicemails left on his phone. The man's screaming voice hollering out at him through the receiver. When he finished those and deleted them, he fished through his phone picture gallery to look for a good wallpaper of Hinata. Once Oikawa found the one he liked the most he used it as his background. Oikawa grinned at the picture. It was of Hinata sucking him off looking absolutely content about the man's cock. No way was he ever going to let his nephew use his phone after this. When satisfied Oikawa turned his light out going to bed with a smile eager for the morning to come.

 

|•|•|•|•|•|

 

    Hinata gave the cab driver some money plus a few tips and thanked him before he clambered out into the warm night. He had to walk all the way to his college dorm with a small limp. He reached his dorm, which was luckily unlocked. He shut and locked the door quietly behind him, as it seemed that Kageyama was asleep. He took off his shoes near the door and pulled out his phone to use as a light since it was pitch black. He made his way to his room to take a bath then go to sleep right after.

 

    Hinata woke to the sound of a door slamming shut. He squeaked out loud and fell out of bed with his blankets following. Hinata rubbed his eyes and yawned. He glanced up at his alarm clock seeing that it was eleven o'clock. He scrambled up remembering that his team was going to practice with another today which started in less than an hour.

 

    He ran his way to the gym seeing all of his familiar teammates practicing. He looked around the room wondering where Kageyama was. He found the man on the bench seemingly with a large dark aura around him a look of, more than usual, anger on his face. Hinata decided to stay away from the setter and hit his own tosses.

 

    Hinata and Noya slit apart from practicing once they heard Coach Ukai blow the whistle. Meaning that the other team has arrived. Each team stood in a line bowing to one another. And when the whistle blew again everyone straightened up to look at who they were competing against. Hinata scanned his eyes over the opposing team when he caught sight of familiar brown hair. The figure turned as they heard a loud squeak behind them.

 

    Oikawa grinned down at Hinata while the other didn't look happy at all. “Told you that I would see you soon.”

 

    Hinata blushed and fidgeted with his fingers. “How did you—?”

 

    “Who wears their college shirt to a club?”

 

    Hinata blushed harder in embarrassment. “Right…”

 

    “So where's Tobio-chan?”

 

    Hinata looked up at Oikawa seeing a strange look upon his face. Happiness? Or was that just some demented look? Either way it was sorta creepy. It kinda looked like he won the lottery or something. “Ah actually…you might wanna stay away from him.” All Hinata got was a smirk followed by a raised brow. “He kinda seems really pissed…”

 

    “Is that so? Wonder why?” Oikawa lifted his eyes from Hinata when he felt daggers practically pierce his whole body. He was about to say something to Hinata when he was cut off by a whistle. “Seems like we should go now. You better play good or else.” He left the warning in the air. It made the middle blocker shiver in excitement and just a little bit of hidden fear.

 

    Afterwards, let's just say that Hinata didn't play so well because a certain someone couldn't get their head into the game. Kageyama. He was tossing way to hard and messy. While internally killing Oikawa and Hinata in his head at the same time. They eventually were benched while Suga and Daichi played. The setter and middle blocker avoided talking to each other much less look at each other. Hinata continued to watch Oikawa play while Kageyama glared at the setter. A couple of winks were thrown Hinata's way whenever Oikawa managed to get a point.

 

Eventually it pissed Kageyama off so much that he had to leave. Hinata watched his friend leave to where the locker rooms where. He sent a glance to see if anyone was watching, nobody was they were all too absorbed in their game. Hinata jumped off the bench following after Kageyama because if there was one thing Hinata knew, their problems needed to be fixed real soon. Because it's not like it could fix itself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol what even are endings!? *laughing nervously*
> 
>  


End file.
